The Trouble With Trees
by TheScarlettRaven
Summary: Sam and Dean not only must finish the hunt that introduced the magical willow tree into their lives but must deal with the differences it brought into their relationship. Sequel - The Weeping Willow Will Weep No More. Wincest.  Co-written Heatherofthenigh
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Trouble with Trees

Authors: TheScarlettraven and heatherofnight

Dedication: To the divine jadesterling who is (hopefully) enjoying a birthday today and is simply awesome!

Summary: Sam and Dean not only must finish the hunt that introduced the magical willow tree into their lives but must deal with the differences it brought into their relationship. Set during S1. Sequel to The Weeping Willow Will Weep No More

Warning: NC-17. Adult content and sexual situations.

Pairing: You guessed it...wincest

The Trouble with Trees

Sam woke up feeling a bit fuzzy. It took him a moment to get his bearings. He was in a motel room which was nothing new. He was in bed but not alone. That was new.

The day's adventure with the Willow Tree came back to him all at once. Or at least what he remembered of it. One thing was clear, he had had the best sex of his life with his brother. Who was now in bed with him.

Damn. The whole awkwardness and wrongness of the situation hit him like a ton of bricks and before he could process anymore Sam untangled himself from his brother's arm and made a beeline to the bathroom. He faintly heard his name being muttered but ignored it in favor of privacy in the bathroom.

Once in the bathroom, he noticed that A. he was naked and B. he was a bit achy from the previous night's events. His thought process immediately clung to the fact that in a very bizarre way he had lost his virginity to his brother and …

To keep himself from freaking out his mind went to other things, like how very unfresh he felt and how he really needed a shower. Sam switched his mind to auto pilot and he jumped into the shower.

Once he was clean, he stood under the water, thinking about how it would be nice to share a shower with his brother if, well, you know he wasn't his brother. Damn it.

Then his mind went to Dean. If he was freaking out then what was his very thinks-he's-secure-in-in-his-manliness-but-really-isn't brother was doing. He must be having a coronary. Shit.

His mind went to what would Dean do as he stepped out from the shower and reached for a towel.

Dean would go into denial mode. Hell, at this moment, Sam was willing to go there too. He needed to process what had happened and so did Dean. If he didn't give Dean space on this then the likelihood of getting punched out was really a good bet. Sam didn't want his brother to freak out or to get hit so they both needed space.

A hunt was the best way to get away from this whole thing. Yes, they needed to finish up with the trees and then a new hunt.

-0-

Dean was just waking when his brother jumped out of bed like he was on fire. He had called out to his little brother but was just met with the slamming of the bathroom door.

Dean figured if he had been the one infected by the willow trees, and had had sex with his brother- he too would seek the asylum of the bathroom. But he was not the one infected, well at least not as badly as Sam had been, and what had he done? Fucked his baby brother. Damn it!

It made him want to call a do-over so badly but there were no do-overs for this sort of thing. If it had been the morning after with any of his flings, then sneaking off would be in order but that couldn't be in the cards, nope he was stuck to face this mess.

And face it he would be made to do. Sam wasn't one to let things go. Maybe a he could at least skip out for breakfast and take his time. Only, he was afraid that Sam would think he was running for this which – he was but not really.

The crazy thing was that last night had been amazing. He had never enjoyed sex more. If he could get through the awkwardness of the situation at least he had good beat off imagery for the rest of his life. Sitting up slowly, he realized that he was still naked and as much as he wanted a shower, he also wanted to get out of the room.

Dean sighed, he could get dressed and leave a note stating he was out getting breakfast. That would give him and Sam a bit more time to pull themselves together after... yeah after whatever that had been.

He moved slowly and located his duffel and started getting dressed. He was just about ready to grab his keys when Sam exited the bathroom in a towel. A towel that didn't cover much at all. It was all Dean could do to keep his mouth from dropping open and drooling.

Sam was still damp, his hair curling around his neck. Water drops dripping down between the boys pecs.

Dean quickly shook those thoughts out of his head and moved to get his keys. "Uh, thought I would get us some breakfast if that's cool?"

Dean heard Sam let out what sounded a relieved sigh. "Sounds good Dean, I need to start researching cleansing rituals we can use on the trees at Tabitha's house."

Trees, right, Dean had forgotten. It was good to hear that Sam was willing to let things go at least for now. Denial was something Dean could get on board with just about any time.

"Yeah, sounds good Sam. I'll be back soon."

Dean gave his brother brief eye contact and a nod before escaping out the door.

-0-

Dean returned thirty minutes later, after running out of excuses to return. He'd found a little coffee shop tucked away in this small town that had the stupid fru fru coffees his little brother loved so that had taken some time waiting on them to make a caramel vanilla latte. He'd bought a plain coffee for himself and some pastries.

Hands full he shuffled the drinks and bag of goodies so that he could unlock and open the motel door. The elder Winchester wasn't sure what he would find behind the door but was relieved to find his geeky little brother buried in his laptop. There was a small table in their room and Sam was making use of it.

Dean sat down their coffees and breakfast food and then pulled a chair up for him to sit in.

"So, you find anything useful?" Dean asked as he sat down.

Sam nodded, face glued to the computer screen. "Yeah, think so."

Dean snorted at his preoccupied brother, some things never changed and on a day like this he needed normality. Because what happened last night... Dean stopped that train of thoughts in its tracks and placed Sam's coffee in front of him.

"Thanks." Sam mumbled as he continued to read.

Dean grabbed the white bag in front of him and dug out a cinnamon roll, he was about to bring the pastry to his mouth when his brother let out a moan that went straight to Dean's dick, making it take notice. Sam's face showed pleasure similar last night.

"Damn Dean, where did you find coffee this good in this Podunk town?"

Dean swallowed hard, willing his dick to lose interest in the sounds his brother was making.

"Took me by surprise too, Sam. Uh, wanna a cinnamon roll?" Dean quickly turned his attention back to the white bag in front of him, digging for the other pastry.

"Yeah sure, thanks Dean." Sam replied. His large hand reaching out to take the cinnamon roll from Dean.

Their hands brushed against one another and Dean wanted to run but knew he was being stupid so instead he just took a big bite of his pastry and chewed it opened mouth trying to gross Sam out. Willing to do anything to change the atmosphere between them.

A disgusted grunt was his reward for the effort and Dean gave off an inner sigh at his moment of reprieve. Sam letting out noises of disapproval was a lot better than his happy sighs over the coffee.

Sam turned back to his computer and then sat in silence eating for a few minutes. Dean was happy to have the time to get himself under control. Stupid, damn trees, he cursed to himself. Their lives as brothers was screwed up enough without adding incest into the mix, thank you very much.

Dean was pulled from his angry tree musings by his brother's voice.

"So, I'm thinking a simple cleansing ritual is in order for this one, Dean. She used misguided Wiccan Magic so really, there is no evil to deal with."

Dean huffed, "No just overly happy pornorific trees!"

Sam chuckled. "Pornorific? Is that even a word?"

"Fits those trees and you know it." Dean watched as Sam's face turned a bit red before losing eye contact.

Not wanting to stay on the sex and trees subject, Dean changed directions.

"So, what are you thinking on this?"

"A simple smudging?" Sam replied quietly.

Dean scrunched up his head in thought. "That's what they call crushing and burning herbs in a bowl, and letting the smoke cleanse the air or items?"

"Yep, but I'm trying to decide on what we should use. Primrose seems safe but I think we need a few things to make it powerful enough."

Dean nodded. "Yeah, so what do you have in mind?"

Sam stared at the computer screen. "Well, Birch is normally a go to for this sort of thing but along with the cleansing powers it is also used for fertility rituals and considering how uh... friendly the trees are this might not be a good idea."

Dean almost choked on his coffee. "Hell no, Sam. We can't chance turning them into super sex trees. I vote no on Birch, there has to be something else we can use."

Sam let out a long sigh. "Well, there is Cedar but I have a worry about that one too. Cedar is known to attract good energy and I think these trees are happy enough."

"Good point, so let's say no to Cedar, what else?"

Sam nodded. "Sage is used in smudging to heal and cleanse. I'm not sure it fits really but ..."

The song "Sexual Healin" popped into Dean's head as he shook his head no. "I don't like the sounds of that one either."

"Lavender promotes balance and loving energy," Sam replied doubtfully.

"Dude, loving energy is what got us into this mess." Dean grumbled out.

"I know. But most of the stuff we normally use is for evil or bad energies, it's hard to find something to deflate 'happy sexual energy'." Sam used his fingers to quote the last part.

"Yeah, this is bullshit. Stupid hippie chicks trying magic. There has to be something, Sam."

"Mugwort, but it stimulates psychic energies."

"Yeah and those trees don't need any more stimulation!" Dean huffed out.

Sam wiped at his face in frustration. "I could call Bobby."

"Really Sam, you want to call Bobby about this?" Dean watched as his brother turned red in the face again.

"Okay, there has to be something that will work with the Primrose."

Dean perked up, "Are you sure you can use Primrose?"

Sam shifted in his seat. "It is used to promote cleansing and truth. I think it's safe."

Dean relaxed a bit, "Yeah sounds safe enough."

Dean watched his brother scour the internet for a bit longer when a thought hit him. "What about salt?"

Sam's eyes lit up. "Yeah, I think with the primrose that could work."

Dean watched as Sam read a bit more and then finally his kid brother seemed to be satisfied.

"We can use sea salt for purification along with some normal Willow Branches. That with the Primrose should work."

"Awesome, then let's get this show on the road," Dean replied as he moved to throw his empty coffee cup a way.

Sam sighed. "Dean it is only 10am, I'm not sure the hippie couple will be up and going."

"Well, then, we're waking their earth loving asses up and getting this done like now. I want to be done with all of this."

Sam nodded in agreement. "Sure, I'll give them a call."

-0-

Sam had hoped that a quick call to Tabitha would have them heading to the farm to take care of the trees. The faster they took care of this the faster they could move on but Tabitha had other ideas.

She and Moondoggie wanted some alone time with the trees before the purification. Waiting was not what Sam wanted to do but he could understand wanting to have tree sex one more time. It was definitely a pleasurable if not weird experience.

Dean had snorted at the announcement that they had to wait until after lunch and then decided to take a shower since they had to wait.

Sam was happy to spend time away from his brother but hearing his brother in the shower, and knowing he was naked, was a distraction. A lust filled distraction as Sam's mind kept wandering back to last night's proceedings.

This was so not good. Sam tried to concentrate on double checking his work on the cleansing but that wasn't working so he decided to head outside and make sure they had what they needed for the ritual in the trunk of the Impala. He knew they did but it didn't hurt to check, besides it got him out of the room with his brother.

Once he had checked and double checked to see if they had everything, Sam reluctantly headed back into the room only to find a towel clad Dean in the process of finding clothes. Damn it.

"Uh, Dean do we need anything? Are you hungry?" Sam asked from the doorway to the room.

Dean flushed a bit and looked uncomfortable. "Yeah well, a burger might be good. Extra onions?"

The last part was said as a question and not a demand and that told Sam that his brother was just as out of his game as he was after last night. Hopefully with some time and distance they could put this whole incest and tree sex thing behind them.

"Yeah, okay, I'll be back." Sam said as he quickly exited the room.

-0-

Two hours later and they were finally heading to Tabitha's farm. The Willow trees were in the front lawn, just waiting to attack. Sam shivered a bit in fear and a bit in anticipation with a tad bit of desire.

Dean sighed beside him and whispered, "Damn trees."

Sam nodded. "Yep, let's get this done so we can put this behind us."

"Sounds like a plan Sammy."

The two hunters exited the car and immediately the trees started moving and moving fast. Sam had no time to react before he was captured in the branches of the oncoming trees.

He could hear Dean curse beside him and huffing as he tried to pull Sam free. Part of Sam wanted free and part of him didn't but the reasonable part of his brain finally kicked in.

"Dean, while they are distracted just start the smudging." Sam was able to mumble out as the branches pulled him off his feet.

"Sam, you are the one that is the expert and while being distracted could be a good thing, heaven knows what they will do to you before I get this done." Dean was staring lustfully at Sam.

Sam realized that the trees just being around must cause people to lose a bit of control. It would make sense that they might give off a pheromone.

Sam was broke out of that thought when Tabitha and Moondoggie moved towards them.

"Hey Babe, the trees really love Tiger Eyes." Moondoggie shouted enthusiastically.

Tabitha was staring at Sam when she responded, "Can't blame the trees, Sam is something to behold."

It was with that statement that Sam realized the trees had made quick work ridding him of his clothes. He hadn't even felt it, it was like he was riding a high and all he felt was pleasure with every fiber of his being.

Dean seemed to snap out of his trance when the hippie couple showed up. "So can you guys keep an eye on Sam and make sure the trees don't hurt him while I get the cleansing ritual?"

"Dude, the trees would never hurt Sam, they are worshiping him."

-0-

Dean had to agree that the trees seemed to be in Sam worship mode and to be honest he wanted to join them. Sam's shirt had been pushed up his torso revealing rippling muscles under taunt skin. Somehow the trees had even managed to get Sam's pants and underwear down, which was quite a feat for magic branches. Maybe Sam helped?

Dean was brought out of his Sam musings by Tabitha's voice.

"Dean, do you need help? Sam said we were doing a smudging?"

Dean made himself break eye contact with Sam and molesting trees, and turned his attention to the way too calm for the situation hippie chick.

"Yeah, why don't you help me get the stuff?" Dean mumbled out and moved towards the car.

Once away from the trees, Dean felt his head clear and the persistent ache in pants ease a bit. He gathered the two bags with the stuff that was needed and placed them on top of the hood.

"I think we should get the process started hear and move closer once we're ready so we don't get distracted by whatever is taking over us when we are near the trees," Dean explained as he started sorting out the herbs and things needed.

"Oh yeah the aura definitely captivates you whether or not you are the one that the trees center their attention on. Tiger Eyes seems to have a deep connection with them. It is amazing to watch," Tabitha replied as she watched Dean.

"Supernatural entities have always felt drawn to him," Dean let slip before he really thought about who he was talking to and the alias they were using. Playing reps from the Department of Agriculture, didn't really jive with the supernatural but, oh well, he had more pressing matters. He need not have worried, it didn't faze Tabby.

"Yes, I can understand that, Sam has such a unique aura."

They were interrupted from their preparations by Moondoggie's voice. "Guys, uh, the willows have moved on from the foreplay and so you might wanna either wait or get a move on."

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Title: The Trouble with Trees

Authors: TheScarlettRaven and heatherofnight

Dedication: To the divine jadesterling

Summary: Sam and Dean not only must finish the hunt that introduced the magical willow tree into their lives but must deal with the differences it brought into their relationship. Set during S1. Sequel to The Weeping Willow Will Weep No More

Warning: NC-17. Adult content and sexual situations.

Pairing: You guessed it...wincest

The Trouble With Trees - Part 2

"Crap. Let's get over there now." Dean said grabbing the bowl and letting Tabby grab the other items.

It was all ready to burn and hopefully the smoke would take effect immediately. Once near the trees, Dean was careful not to look at what was happening, and instead paying attention to the task at hand, though with the sounds that Sam was making and the commentary from Moondoggie made that hard to do.

The items started to burn when he heard Tabby's voice speaking in Latin.

"Oh Matris Vis commodo utor Primrose quod Mos Stipes lenocinor verus vis of nemus quod quicumque est inter is."

Before Dean could ask what exactly she had said, the trees started to shake and with a loud thud, Sam fell to the ground. Dean handed the smoking ceramic bowl to Tabitha and moved to his brother. Moondoggie was already at his side slapping at his cheek asking if Sam was okay.

Dean shoved the hippie out of the way and began to assess Sam for himself. The kid's eyes were open but dilated and his body was flushed. Sam had evidently made it to climax, there was evidence of that smeared all over his chest.

From behind him Moondoggie was talking to Tabitha. "It was so cool, the trees pulled out the ultimate orgasm and right when he finished the smoke reached the trees and they just let go, falling right back into normal Willow Trees and poor Tiger Eyes fell to the ground but I highly doubt he felt anything, he was so relaxed."

Tabitha moved closer, Dean could smell the smoke billowing out of the bowl. "Is he okay, Dean?"

The smoke moved and seemed to circle both Dean and his little brother and once it reached Sam, his kid brother became more alert.

"Dean, I need to say something. I know you want to suppress what happened last night but really, I think it was wonderful. It seemed so right, like the next step in our relationship. I hope you don't hate me for saying this but I love you and I want us to be that close."

Dean wanted to run but then the smoke had other ideas, it moved in him, deep inside and before he knew it words were spilling from him.

"Don't hate you Sam, love you too. I want this." Dean then moved to kiss his brother.

It was chaste, just done in affection and once he pulled away he could hear the hippie couple behind him oh-ing and ah-ing over them.

"Tabby, what is in that smoke? It looks like it is giving them the ultimate high." Moondoggie's voice broke the spell.

"It's the Primrose, it promotes the truth and so when I said in Latin, oh Mother Nature please use the Primrose and Willow Branches to promote the true nature of the trees and all that is around it. It made a powerful truth spell."

"Dude, that is awesome, you finally got a spell completely right, we need to celebrate, Tabby."

Dean wanted to stand up and punch the two hippies that had made him confess his feelings to his brother. His brother who he now had incestuous feelings for. Sam's big paw on his arm stopped him.

"Dean, I think I need some of that tea or something, my body is buzzing." Sam's pupils were blown and Dean realized that any embarrassment, confusion, or the number of other emotions he was feeling had to wait. Taking care of his befuddled and molested brother came first.

Tabitha smiled at them. "Follow us to the house, we can get some tea out. Moondoggie, why don't you help Dean get Tiger Eye's in the house."

Dean glanced down at his exposed brother before giving the hippie a firm No, as answer to his offer of help.

"I've got him." Dean replied as the couple moved towards the house.

It wasn't an easy task but slowly, Dean got his brother dressed and upright. They moved like walking wounded towards the house due to Sam's instability on his feet. Kid was definitely still tripping balls which made Dean wonder if Tabby's tea was such a good idea.

Once inside and settled on the couch, Sam finally seemed to be with them.

"Wow, that was a trip." Sam whispered out.

Dean grunted in agreement just as Moondoggie and Tabitha joined them. The young witch had a coffee cup in hand and Dean eyed it suspiciously.

"Not sure that the tea is a good idea," he grumbled out.

Tabitha nodded. "It is just a mint tea to settle his nerves. Tiger Eyes is so receptive to the other, I thought this might be best."

Sam took the tea and smile in appreciation. "I think I'm okay, well other than being thrown to the ground by the tree. I'm not feeling the after effects like I did last time, probably because we broke the magic hold on the trees."

Dean sighed, "Speaking of magic. Tabitha, what was with the truth spell you did while we were out there? That smoke had a mind of its own."

Tabitha sat down across from them on the arm of the stuffed chair her boyfriend was stretched out on.

And before she could answer the question Moondoggie spoke up.

"My awesome babe finally got a spell to work right."

Tabitha blushed and smiled. "You were using Primrose so it seemed only right to call on a truth spell. I understand if you are upset that it made you spill your feelings to each other but I think it will work out for the best."

Dean huffed in frustration. "You don't get it do you? What if you got it wrong? What if it forced Sam and me to tell the truth to everyone we met for the rest of our lives? To blurt the truth out to random strangers no matter what the situation? Sometimes little lies are needed. Just do me a favor and try to lay off the spells for a while or like forever."

Sam shuffled next to him. "What my partner is trying to say is that your love for Mother Nature is admirable but the cost of mistakes from spells can be dangerous. The trees were an interesting mistake but they could have actually hurt someone. We would really caution you on trying a spell again and we would hope you would concentrate on the other parts of Wicca."

Dean could tell his brother was definitely with them this time-so with it he was able to use his puppy dog eye plea on the wanna-be wiccans. From the looks on their faces, it was working too.

Tabitha's face lit up as she spoke, "You are so right Tiger Eyes. I went into this to understand the Wiccan ways and to embrace them but then I got caught up in the excitement of the spells. I need to purify my approach and truly embrace the teachings without being side tracked by the magic."

Moondoggie looked fondly at Tabitha and spoke, "Groovy Tabby, I love it when you get so passionate. Yeah, the free tree love was awesome but it is time to get back to basics. I'm with you and Tiger Eyes on that."

Dean had to hold back a snicker as Sam moved uncomfortably next to him. He could tell his kid brother was getting embarrassed by the attention he was receiving and the new nick name. Dean loved the ammunition it would give him to taunt Sam with later. Well, that was if they ever were able to get past the last few days revelations and sex.

Sam blew out a long breath and spoke, "Good, then I guess we will head out."

Sam started to rise and winced before falling back down on the couch with a pained grunt.

"Whoa there Tiger," Dean said with a smirk. "I think you need to take it easy for awhile. You fell quite a distance when the trees let go."

Moondoggie made an agreeing grunt. "Dude, I think you two need some down time to work out the truth that was revealed and to recover from the physical pain. My casa is your casa." The hippie stood and dug into his pocket, pulling out a key ring and handing it to Dean.

"We couldn't really," Dean replied.

Moondoggie held the keys out again. "No I insist. You helped us out so much. I've pretty much moved into the farm so my apartment is just sitting empty. I keep it stocked, or well, dude stocked. It has beer and snacks. Oh and I have an awesome sound system and TV set up. You could chill, drink beer and watch movies or listen to tunes until Tiger Eyes is up to traveling."

"You had me at beer," Dean replied as he took the keys. "Tiger Eyes here could use a good rest."

Tabitha stood up and put her arm around Moondoggie. "I helped him clean up a week ago so it is clean with clean sheets on his water bed which is made of awesome. I love sleeping on it. I bet you two will too."

Tabitha winked at them and that was it, Dean had to get out away from them. They were too intense and knowing for his taste. He and his brother needed to get past this crap and they were not helping.

Sam seemed to agree because he forced himself up off the couch.

"Thanks guys. We should head out. Thanks for the place to stay, we'll call when we head out."

Dean stood and nodded. "Yeah, thanks."

Moondoggie held out a hand and shook theirs. "Feel free to use anything in the house. We owe you big."

Tabitha moved forward and gave them both a group hug before Dean could react.

"Take care of each other," she said as she loosened her hold. Sam was allowed to step back but Dean frowned as she drew him close and whispered in his ear, "If the spirit moves you, check out the contents of the top drawer of the nightstand."

Dean felt his face heat up. He squirmed away from the hippie chick. He couldn't guess exactly what was in the drawer but Tabitha seemed to be pushing the relationship agenda and that was just a bad idea. Too bad his body wasn't getting that message.

Moondoggie called out directions to the apartment and then Dean was settling Sam into the passenger seat. He didn't like the awkward way his brother was moving; the kid was in pain.

It was a big relief when they got on the road. Then the silence became oppressive.

-0-

Sam kept his attention firmly on the scenic landscape rushing past as the Impala gunned toward town.

He stifled a groan and tugged a hand impatiently through his hair as he thought about Tabitha's parting words to Dean. If the spirit moves you, check out the contents of the top drawer of the nightstand. The nightstand next to the waterbed. Sam's body might be sore from his tumble but his cock sure had taken notice of the witch's words. His imagination was in overdrive.

He was so fucked. Dean didn't want that kind of relationship with him and who could blame them? They were brothers. Brothers weren't supposed to feel this way. But he did. Not only was he fucked but he wanted to get fucked—by Dean—and that just wasn't going to happen.

"You okay, Sam? I'll get you something for the pain as soon as we get to the apartment." Sam knew Dean was looking at him but he couldn't face his brother. He wanted to blurt out how much he loved Dean and wanted him but he didn't want to freak out the person he cared about most in the world.

Sam was so lost in his thoughts, he didn't notice they had stopped until he heard Dean get out of the car. He forced himself to open the passenger door, rising to his feet and tugging down his shirt to hide his excitement in one smooth motion.

Dean insisted on taking his arm and guiding him into the apartment building. He took a deep breath, appreciating the spicy tang of Dean's aftershave. The heat of his body against Sam's side.

A shiver worked its way down Sam's spine. Dean's reaction to his body's embarrassing tremble shocked the hell out of Sam; Dean pushed him up against the wall, grasping his chin and tilting his head, forcing Sam to look him in the eyes. Another quiver shook Sam and he bit his lower lip. Dean taking charge…excitement didn't even do justice to the way he was feeling right now.

His brother got the apartment door unlocked and then propelled Sam inside. "I think that tree did a number on you, Sam. You take a shower while I bring our stuff in. Then we'll get you settled in the waterbed."

Sam blinked slowly, opened his mouth to say something, then closed it. Maybe he could get rid of some of this tension in the shower. The thought of the waterbed, and Dean, was driving him out of his mind.

He heard running water and realized Dean was in the kitchen area while he stood there like an idiot. His brother returned to the living room with a glass of water and a bottle of pills in his hand. "What's that?" As good as the tree and tea had made Sam feel, he was a little leery of testing out anything else Moondoggie or Tabitha had a hand in.

"Aspirin. Says right here on the bottle. Unless you want something stronger?" Dean's bright green eyes were assessing him and it made him squirm. He shook off the thought of a narcotic for the discomfort he was feeling. He was so preoccupied by his feelings that his sore shoulder and hip weren't even on his radar. He took the pills and water anyway. He didn't want to arouse Dean's suspicion.

Arouse.

He needed to get his mind out of the gutter.

He swallowed down two round blue pills and gulped the water. Before he could drain the glass, Dean took it out of his hand. "I've got a bit of a headache so I'm going to take one, too."

Sam watched, mesmerized, as Dean popped the pill into his mouth and his Adam's apple bobbed up and down as he finished off the water. Who knew watching someone drink could be so sexy?

"Shower, Sam. Be right back." It was a wonder Dean wasn't dragging him to the hospital due to his out of it behavior. He needed to get a grip, fast.

The dried cum on his chest and stomach itched and he decided a shower was the best thing for him. He found a towel in the linen closet and turned on the water as hot as he could stand it. Thoughts of Dean pushing him up against the wall ran on a loop through his mind. Maybe he ought to go with a cold shower.

-0-

Dean dropped their bags in the living room. He ought to dig out a pair of boxers for his brother. Once Sam was cleaned up, Dean was going to try to talk him into a little nap. Sam had been hit hard by the tree mojo and wasn't himself. Sleeping it off was the best thing for him.

Digging through Sam's duffle bag, his fingers felt soft cotton and Dean pulled out a pair of underwear. As he lifted the paid boxers, something fell to the floor. Dean reached down and scooped up the silky…jockstrap?

Desire slammed through Dean like a wave, the undertow sucking him down. The thought of the slippery bits of material cupping Sam's cock and circling his strong thighs made Dean dizzy.

He was moving toward the bathroom before he gave thought, hand gripping the doorknob, when the door swung inward. Sam stood there clad in a light blue towel and nothing else.

"Dean, I feel weird." Sam practically fell into Dean's arms.

Now that Sam mentioned it, weird was a good description for what Dean was feeling, too. Right up there with horny. And masterful. Dean wanted—no, needed—to dominate Sam.

He yanked the towel from Sam's small waist and thrust the jock into his brother's hand. "Put that on. Bedroom. Now."

Dean stalked down the short hallway and entered the bedroom. A large bed with a navy cover dominated the room. The nightstand was six steps away. Dean yanked the top drawer open and dumped the contents on to the bed. Baby oil. Duct tape. Condoms.

Holy crap.

Sam tentatively entered the bedroom, biceps flexing as he stood with his arms crossed over his chest.

Gulp.

A tight band sat low on Sam's slim hips with a triangle of shiny material clinging to his proportionately sized cock. The white material set off Sam's honey colored skin and the pecs and abs rippling above…Dean wiped at the corner of his mouth.

"Turn around." Dean barely recognized the hoarse growl as his own voice. Sam's pupils, already huge, dilated further at the command.

The tall man with the body of a god turned around and Dean snatched up the duct tape and advanced quickly.

The view from behind was even better if that was possible. Shaggy brown hair brushed the nape of the long neck. Wide shoulders tapered to a small waist. The strips of white that held the triangle of material in place in front clung to the underside of the firmest buttocks Dean had ever seen. The perfect ass framed by material had Dean's cock aching and his hands itching to caress.

Sam's body was made to wear a jockstrap and Dean's body was made to dominate him.

The end of the duct tape slipped into Dean's mouth as he tugged out a length of the strong, flexible substance. There was no sticky residue in his mouth; gaffer tape instead of traditional duct tape. Easier to clean up after. It ripped cleanly in his hands as he pressed into Sam from behind.

"Hands on the wall." Dean's cock surged again as Sam wordlessly complied. Wasting no time, Dean tugged the thin wrists together over Sam's head and wrapped the tape around them, binding them tightly. He kicked Sam's legs wider so he could press against his back, his denim clad crotch grinding into the perfect globes of ass.

"Dean," Sam whimpered. The sound tightened Dean's balls. He wasn't ready to get off yet.

Catching a hand full of Sam's soft hair in his hand, Dean tugged his head back at an awkward angle. "Did I say you could speak?"

Sam tried to shake his head no but the grip Dean had him in didn't allow for motion. The oh-so-tight ass pushed back into Dean's front. "Fuck." He was going to lose control if he didn't do something. Fast.

Stepping back, Dean whacked first one cheek and then the other with the palm of his hand. That was it. He'd spank Sam. Show him who was boss.

-0-

Sam couldn't describe what he was feeling if his life depended upon it. He only knew it was fantastic.

Dean turned him around and tugged his bound wrists, pulling him to the bed. With one sweep of his hand, Dean had the cover torn off and lying on the floor.

His mouth dropped open as Dean pulled his t-shirt off in one smooth tug. Next tight jeans were shimmied down narrow hips and waist before his brother was toeing off shoes and socks and stepping out of the restrictive denim.

Mouth watering perfection. Dean's pale skin glowed in the shadowed light of the bedroom, his muscled body wonderfully toned. His huge cock pressing against the navy boxer-briefs.

Blood surged toward his cock making him reel in place slightly. Dean sank on to the corner of the bed, small ripples of motion fanning out from his weight. He could hear his brother's deep voice but he couldn't concentrate on what the words meant.

He found himself tipped forward, his legs parted around of Dean's sturdy thighs, his upper body trailing to the floor. It was an awkward position but nothing had ever felt so good.

He strained to remember why this was a bad idea but when Dean's hand forcefully slapped his ass, all thoughts fled his mind. Each blow to his backside made his hips rock, dragging his sensitive cock along the muscular thigh he was resting against.

"God. Sam. So good." Dean's husky voice made the room spin. Or maybe that was from the way his head touched the floor, his arms bound before him, while his lower body lounged across Dean's lap.

Sam squirmed as a smack caught him on the underside of his balls. "Count out the spanking. That was five."

Dean's right hand caught him low on his right cheek. "Six." His voice quivered but Sam couldn't do anything about it. He shifted, trying to find a more comfortable position. Trying to avoid the pain.

Thwack.

He barely managed to sigh, "Seven."

The pain merged with pleasure again and Sam humped against the taut muscle parting his own thighs. If he concentrated he could feel the bulge of Dean's excitement against his left thigh.

Crack.

Tears leaked out of Sam's eyes and he scrunched them shut. "Eight," Sam whispered.

He must have counted nine through fourteen but he didn't remember. Everything was fuzzy around the edges.

"Fifteen. Good boy." Sam wanted to smile at the praise but he couldn't lift his head. Couldn't speak. Could barely breathe.

Something cool dripped on his skin and he jumped at the contact. Dean's calloused fingers rubbed the slippery substance on his ass, cooling the heated skin. The liquid was spread across his back and down the backs of his thighs before Dean's talented fingers returned to the sorest area.

Sam drifted, enjoying the sensation of being cared for.

A finger, skin roughened from handling weapons, slid into his puckered hole. Stroked lightly.

Sam moaned.

Strong hands grasped his arms, lifting and turning him. Pulling him up from the floor.

His eyes opened but bright lights exploded across his field of vision. He sunk into the strong arms.

-0-

Dean took care of Sam's bright cherry red ass, smoothing the baby oil across the delicate skin. He could see where his hand had hit the skin, the outline of his fingers visible in places. He'd applied to much oil and he spread it both up and down, watching with fascination the way his hands looks against Sam's skin.

He was in control and at least here, in the bedroom, Sam listened to him. Took his orders. What a turn on.

It was time to make Sam his own. Dean dipped his middle finger into the puckered skin between those lush, red cheeks and push inward.

A throaty moan let Dean know the body laid out across his lap wanted more.

Dean leaned down and grabbed Sam's bound arms, raising and turning him. He had a glance of lust filled hazel eyes before the tension fled Sam's body and he wilted.

"Sammy?" Dean lightly slapped the lax face, trying to rouse his brother.

Settling the large body in the middle of the bed, Dean tried to still the panicky gallop of his heart. He needed to think. Assess. What was wrong with Sam?

He'd heard about submissives passing out before but that was usually on the heels of some intense pain and pleasure. They'd done the pain but hadn't gotten to the pleasure yet.

"Dean?" Sam blinked groggily up at him.

Smoothing the long hair back from Sam's face, Dean checked the pupil reaction and Sam seemed fine. Just a bit dazed. "You with me?"

A slow smile lit Sam's face up, dimples creasing his cheeks. "Head rush. I'm good. Could be better."

Shit. Sam's head had been below his heart for quite a while. He needed to take better care of his lover. His soul mate.

Crap.

He'd tried to deny it but it was true. He loved Sam. Wanted Sam.

Dean bent forward and plastered his lips against Sam's, sucking and lapping at the softness. Sam easily parted his lips and soon their tongues were dancing, mating.

He ended the kiss to catch his breath and so he could draw off his briefs. He found a condom and got himself ready. He reached, grabbing a pillow, tugging it down to the middle of the bed. In a move that took Sam by surprise, Dean grabbed him and flipped him over on top of the pillow.

Arms stretched over head, wrists encased in black tape. Hips raised by the height of the pillow. Condom on. If he waited for the motion of the waterbed to quiet from the movement of flipping Sam over, they'd never get anywhere. Dean swayed with the flow while he coated his fingers in baby oil again. Nothing was going to slow them down.

Sam's hips were writhing again, this time from Dean's fingers brushing against the little nub inside of his ass. The breathy moans along with the still reddened ass were driving Dean right over the edge.

Dean lined up his cock and pushed slowly. They had just had sex yesterday so Sam was still loose. Dean wanted to make slow, intense love this time but his cock had other ideas as it drove forward.

His cock was surrounded by incredible tightness and heat. It didn't take long before his balls were slapping against the incredible ass he was sunk deep into, the motion of the waterbed intensifying their own rocking rhythm.

Pressure built at the base of his spine. In his balls. Behind his eyes.

Dean roared as Sam tightened even more around his cock and then he couldn't do anything except give in to the pleasure coursing through him.

-0-

Sam awoke to the sounds of early morning. His legs intertwined with Dean's and his arms over his head. As he pulled them down he realized that he was still bound from...it all came back in a flash. The love making from the previous day.

The fuzziness in his head made him want to blame the trees but he knew that when he had arrived at the apartment, while horny, he hadn't had that drugged lustful feeling. That feeling had previously only come from the willow trees.

Part of Sam wanted to freak out but then part of him was so over it. Between the love making and the truth spell, it was pretty damn clear that whether he and Dean wanted to admit it, they had left brotherly love behind and moved on to other relationship territory.

Dean stirred next to him and Sam silently cursed. He wasn't really in the mood for another round of incest fallout but he did need his arms unbound. The pins and needle act that his poor circulation was doing needed to end soon.

Dean slowly untangled himself from Sam and sat up. It took the elder Winchester a minute to take it all in but once his eyes caught Sam's bound wrists, he about jumped off the bed.

"Dean don't you dare run from me. Damn it, save your freak out until after you free my wrists," Sam growled out.

"Sorry Sam," Dean grunted out as he moved to remove the tape.

Once the tape was gone, Sam flexed his hands and moaned in pleasure. He didn't miss his brother's sudden intake of breath or the way he was about to jump off the bed. Sam grabbed his brother's arm before he could bail.

"Dean, we need to talk but how about first we get showered, maybe eat and then ..."

"Sounds good, Sam," Dean said as he jumped from the bed.

"No running!" Sam yelled as the bathroom door slammed.

Once his brother was securely hiding in the bathroom, Sam decided it was time to get dressed. He picked up a discarded t-shirt and wiped as much of the evidence of last night's love making from his body and damn it yes he was going to call it love making and not sex.

Sam then pulled on his clothes from the previous day minus the said t-shirt and moved to the kitchen. Moondoggie had all the main things for waking up. There was coffee and even some Pop Tarts, which while not Sam's favorite, would do in a pinch.

Once the coffee was brewing he took a moment to sit down and collect his thoughts. He could hear the shower running and he figured that Dean would take awhile before coming out to face him. If his brother couldn't run then he would be planning his 'speech' for Sam about how they needed to forget this ever happened.

Sam normally would have agreed with him. It was the Winchester way to bury feelings but damn it – not this time. What they had the last two days was great and what was it hurting anyone? It wasn't like one of them could get pregnant.

Sam's biggest worry had been the fact that the trees and something else last night had brought out their lust. But that wasn't bothering him as much today as it had the previous morning because after the truth spell he knew that both of them had those feelings in them, the trees just brought them out.

He was still troubling over the whole feeling of being drugged when it hit him that they had taken drugs last night. It was supposed to be aspirins but ...Sam now had his doubts.

His thoughts were interrupted by his brother exiting the bathroom in a cloud of steam and fully dressed.

Dean gave him an uncomfortable smile before speaking, "Is that coffee I smell? Thank God."

Sam let out a little chuckle at that. "Yeah, and there are Pop Tarts if you feel up to eating."

Dean shook his head. "Nah, not until this fog leaves me. Those couldn't have been aspirin we took last night, right?"

"My bet is no." Sam answered calmly.

Dean silently cursed and moved to the cabinets shifting through them until he found some coffee mugs. He quickly grabbed two and poured them both some coffee. He then placed a container labeled sugar on the table and then moved to find a spoon in one of the drawers. Once the spoon was found he handed it to Sam and sat down.

Sam gave Dean a grateful look. It was nice to know that Dean had his back in everything including a sweetened coffee. Sam soon made work of his coffee as Dean sipped his own.

Dean's voice broke the silence. "I would have gotten milk out but I have a feeling Moondoggie isn't here enough to keep it around."

Sam nodded, "Yeah, this is a bare basics type of apartment. So speaking of the hippie, should we call him and ask about the aspirin?"

Dean huffed. "My casa is your casa," he parroted. "I should have known better than to touch his medicine cabinet. Yeah, I'll give him a call as soon as I'm finished with my coffee."

Sam smiled and took a sip of his own coffee. "So Dean, other than feeling a bit fuzzy are you okay?"

Dean snorted, "I should be asking you that, you know? You're the one that fell from the tree yesterday."

"I'm sore but good." Sam moved around in the chair partly out of embarrassment and partly to relieve some of the pressure on his new bruises and, well, other ailments. This was definitely one time where he really couldn't complain about how he got the bruises, all of the things that had lead to them were more than pleasurable, especially the ones that came about due to Dean's handling of him last night.

"Good." Dean replied quietly as he continued to drink his brew.

"So Dean, about last night..." Sam started but was cut off by Dean.

"Wait Sam, just wait please? I need just to sort this a bit more and I need to call Moondoggie to know exactly what last night was all about." With that statement Dean stood abruptly and left the room.

Sam wanted to go after him but knew that if he pushed it would just make things worse. He needed to let his brother come to him even if every fiber in him wanted to go after Dean.

-0-

Calling Moondoggie was not high on Dean's to do list but neither was hatching out last night's activities with Sam. Plus, before they could talk, Dean needed to know what pushed them so hard the previous night.

It took a few rings but finally the young hippie picked up.

"Lo?"

"Moondoggie, this is Dean."

"Dude, you taking off already?" Moondoggie's sleep filled voice replied.

"No, I need to ask you something important. Last night Sam was sore so I gave him some aspirin from your medicine cabinet only now I'm not so sure it was aspirin. Was it?" Dean paused, waiting for this information to sink into the hippie's head.

"Huh, uh, well yes, sort of, I think?" Was the confused reply.

"Damn it Moondoggie, was it aspirin or not?" Dean grumbled back.

"Well, see, uh, I think Tabby better explain."

"Wait," Dean went to reply but it was too late, his half witted 'friend' was shouting at Tabby to wake up.

Dean could hear the muffled conversation about the special aspirin and then finally he was greeted by a very mellow female voice.

"So Dean, Tiger Eyes took some of the blue pills?"

"Damn it yes, and so did I. They were in an aspirin bottle... so naturally we thought they were aspirin."

"Oh, well they were sort of." Tabby replied quietly.

Dean wanted to reach into the phone lines and throttle the two of them but instead took a deep calming breath before he spoke.

"Could you elaborate?"

"We read where the Native Americans made their own type of aspirin using the ground bark from willow trees and so we thought we'd try it. It was after the happy spell but before we knew what the happy spell had done to the trees so ..."

"You made willow tree Viagra..."

Tabby giggled, "Guess dying them blue was a good idea then huh? Hadn't even thought about them until now. We made a whole case so me and Moondoggie have enough for many special moments to come."

"Just don't share it with any unsuspecting friends, okay? Promise?" Dean gritted out.

"Promise, now you two be sure to take that bottle with you in case you are ever in the mood for tree sex again." Tabby giggled and hung up before Dean could reply.

With that out of the way, Dean guessed he needed to face his brother-now-lover.

-0-

Sam was on his second cup of coffee when his brother re-entered the room. He'd thought about taking a shower but didn't want his brother sneaking out of the apartment before they had a chance to talk.

"Hey Sam, so you know how those pills were blue?" Dean asked his face full of mischief.

"Yeah?" Sam asked curiously.

"Fitting considering they were made from the bark of the sex loving willow trees!" Dean replied with a smirk as he sat back down at the table.

"Holy crap! What made them do that," Sam flustered out.

Dean shook his head in amusement. "Well seems they read that the Native Americans used to make a form of aspirins out of willow bark and decided to make some only it was after the happy spell and before they knew what the happy spell had done to the trees."

"Holy Hell," Sam croaked out. "I'm glad I only took the normal amount."

Dean's eyes got big. "So am I little brother so am I. So the two pot heads made a case of the stuff and so they are quite happy. I made them promise not to share with anyone though. They said we could keep the bottle that is here..."

Dean stopped talking and looked away.

Sam sighed. "Are we going to talk about the elephant in the room?"

"I don't know what to do with this, Sam. We're brothers." Dean replied quietly.

"Okay, I've been thinking..."

"Like that is ever a good idea." Dean cut in.

"Just listen to me for a minute, please?" Sam pleaded.

"Fine, Mr. Lawyer, make your case for our incestuous relationship."

Sam took a deep calming breath and spoke. "Yesterday I wanted to blame it all on the trees, Dean. Just forget it happened and write it off as one weird but pleasurable experience. Thing is, I can't blame it all on the trees, not after the truth spell. The trees might have been the catapult that launched us into a sexual relationship but those feelings behind it-while well hidden-have always been, there at least for me. You agreed that you had feelings for me yesterday too, if I remember right."

"I can't lie to you Sam, the last two nights with you have been the best nights I've ever had having sex and it has everything to do with me caring deeply about you and not the kinky trees though that did help. But do we really want to do this? It will change things."

Sam studied his brother and could see worry there.

"Could we try just declaring our time off Vegas?" Sam asked hopefully.

Dean looked up and gave him a bit of a smile. "What do you mean Sam?"

"I mean, we continue to hunt and be brothers during the day. You use all the hot water and I'll bitch about your music. We'll do the family business but when it is time to let off some steam, we do it together instead of you picking up some bar room skank and me watching porn we take care of each other. Our off time is Vegas, what happens there stays there."

Sam paused hoping that his brother would at least be willing to try this.

"Alright then geek boy, you have a deal but the minute 'Vegas' messes with any other aspect of our relationship we call it off."

Sam smiled back. "Deal."

Dean gave Sam a lustful look. "So Tiger Eyes I think those bruises of yours could use some more down time and maybe a few more aspirin?"

"Hell yeah." Sam felt lust and hope well up inside him.

This new aspect of their relationship might not work out for them but it would be one hell of a ride. One that he would not miss for the world!

Finis

A/N: Thank you for joining us on yet another tree porn adventure!


End file.
